Shoulder to Lean on
by TML9115
Summary: Sara starts visiting Felicity after getting shot. A friendship blossoms. Soon, the sporadic and short visits grow in length and frequency. Friendship with a hint of more. COMPLETE!


AN: I own nothing! I hope you enjoy this short fic.

Pairing: Sara/Felicity

**A Shoulder To Lean On**

Felicity turned the key slowly and quietly letting herself into her apartment. She checked her watch. She sighed. Three o'clock. She'd stayed at the foundry to upgrade the software on the computers and had lost track of time. She needed to talk to Oliver about going in late, the lack of sleep was seriously starting to catch up with her. Moving soundlessly through the apartment she peeked over to her couch. As she'd suspected she found the blonde vigilante sound asleep. She watched the blonde for a few minutes recalling when the late night visits began.

The first time she'd heard the tap on her window was the night she'd been shot pushing her out of the path of a bullet. She'd told her she was just checking up on her. Felicity remembered the nervous glance she'd given as she looked around her apartment. Felicity was relieved to have the source of her nightmares standing in front of her. It assured her she was okay and that her nightmares were just that, nightmares. Sara had seen the look of fear and relief cross her eyes when she'd climbed through the window. After settling down on the couch she had told Felicity of her own nightmares, explaining how hard it was for her to return to reality after some of the more vivid ones.

"I keep seeing you die, I was too late." Felicity admitted. The fear had returned. The hand on her arm had snapped her from the terrible memory.

Sara stayed that night replacing the bandage on her shoulder and soothing the nightmares away.

That was the only whole night she'd stayed at first, in the beginning she would tap on the window, telling her she was in the area patrolling and wanted a break. Felicity would smile and invite her inside. She would make both of them tea as they would sit in comfortable silence, with the occasional mouth vomit from Felicity that always put an amused smile on the blondes face followed by a 'you're cute'.

The visits slowly started to grow in length and frequency. After a week she stopped giving the excuse of being in the area. She admitted to needing the company. The company of someone who would not force her to talk and would not judge her when she did. Every time she'd visit, Felicity would learn something new about Sara and vice versa.

Very rarely did she get the opportunity to observe the blonde in the state she was now in. In the past she'd snap from her slumber at the turn of the key. Not tonight, tonight she was in a deep sleep. She could tell by the frown lines on her face. She was tempted to wake her before the terrors took hold of her.

She decided she would change out of her work clothes before waking her. She thought about all the times she ended up in a choke hold or on the ground with a fist a few centimeters from her face after attempting to wake Sara. She had learned after multiple chokes, arm twists, and kicks that the best way to wake the Canary was by calling out her name from a safe distance. That however did not work tonight. The frown on her face had deepened. Felicity sighed knowing she'd have to move closer. Bracing herself she placed her hand on Sara's shoulder, calling her name.

Sara's eyes snapped open, she immediately grabbed the hand on her should and twisted it. Felicity yelped in pain as she was forced down towards Sara. She saw the glazed look, the fear in her eyes.

"Sara." She started calmly, her wrist throbbing from the pressure. This was definitely going to leave a mark.

"Sara." she tried again, this time louder. "Sara, look at me. You were having a dream. You're safe." Felicity feels the grip on her wrist loosen, but does not let go. "Look at me." She repeats.

"You're safe. It was just a nightmare." Felicity knew that none of her dreams were just nightmares, she had learned early on that most of Sara's nightmares were actual events that she'd had to endure.

"Sara." She said again. This time she had her attention. Realization hit her. Immediately she let go of Felicities wrist apologizing. She sat up hugging her knees to her chest. "Felicity. Felicity I am so sorry."

"I'm okay. Really." She reassured her with a soft smile, she tried her best to keep the pain from showing.

Sara knew she was lying but did not push it. She rested her chin on the top her of knees and stared off.

Behind the tear filled eyes Felicity could see how tired Sara was. She sat beside her putting an arm around her shoulders. She gave her shoulder a squeeze. "Why don't you lie down?" Sara turned her head her eyes asking what she did not have the courage to. "I'm not going anywhere." She assured lying down beside her.

It didn't take long for the tears to soak through Felicity's shirt. Felicity continued to rub the blondes back in an attempt to comfort. "Thank you." She said after some time. Felicity squeezed softly untangling herself from the couch. She stood stretching out her hand. "Let's go to bed." Sara didn't hesitate, taking her hand she followed to the bed.

AN: thank you for reading.. this is my first Sara/Felicity fic. I love the idea of these two together. I hope you enjoyed…please review!


End file.
